


Extra Mergana Scene from Chapter 36

by Teekalin, wrigglesworth59



Series: The Rising of Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teekalin/pseuds/Teekalin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extra scene from chapter 36 of The Rising of Merlin. This scene takes place when Merlin and Morgana make love for the first time together.</p><p>I have written this together with Wrigglesworth59 who has done most of the job actually =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Mergana Scene from Chapter 36

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

It was a few days later when Morgana woke up in Merlin’s arms. It was early but she didn’t feel like sleeping anymore so she started to trace her fingers over his bare chest.

After a while she exchanged her fingers for her mouth and she kissed trails all over his abdomen, over his chest and up to his jaw. He woke up when she reached his ear.

“What are you doing?” He mumbled and she leaned back and smirked at him.

“I can’t sleep.” She shrugged and bent down to capture his lips.

He didn’t protest, instead he return the favour vigorously. It didn’t take long before he had rolled her over on her back and she was captured under his body. He started to pull off her nightshirt while placing kisses on the newly exposed skin on her thighs and up her abdomen, but when he reached the place just below her breast, he stopped. She whimpered in displeasure and looked up at him as he hovered over her, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Are you sure you’re ready.” He panted slightly, his eyes almost black with arousal.

“I’m sure.” She reached up her hands and pulled his head down to meet her lips. He beamed at her when he pulled back and continued his mission of taking off her nightshirt.

When she was lay completely bare before him, he had to take a moment to take in the sight, his fingers tracing idle patterns over her bare flesh while his eyes feasted hungrily.

She was utterly perfect, and so beautiful it took his breath away, pale unblemished skin, the duskiness surrounding the pink of her nipples which stood out teasingly in the slight chill of the room. He dipped his head to the right, his tongue soft against the skin, feeling as it puckered beneath his ministrations, before taking the pert nipple between his lips.

He sucked on it briefly before lathing over it with his tongue and nibbling gently, loving the way that she arched up beneath him, her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling spasmodically at the strands.

Morgana arched up into the feel of teeth grazing gently at her nipple, never before had she felt so bare, so vulnerable and yet so powerful, her fingers gripped Merlin's hair, tangling into the soft strands, her whole being aflame with a desire she had never before felt.

She wanted more, so much more, but she was content to submit, to let Merlin lead the way in this dance of passion. He was after all much more experienced than she.

Keeping in mind that this was Morgana's very first time he made a silent vow to make it every bit as special as a first time should be, and though he wanted little more than to just take her and sate the unbearable lust churning in his gut he took a deep breath and forced his own arousal to a simmering boil instead concentrating on her.

He lovingly kissed his way lower down her abdomen, pausing to lathe at her navel which caused her to giggle and squirm and brought a smile to his face before continuing his journey, mouthing at her slim hips and biting gently on the bones protruding there, his hands clasped firmly around her thighs, pushing her legs further apart to grant him the access he desired.

He buried his face within her inner folds, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal, flicking his tongue out to tease at her clit, his hands holding tightly to her hips as she wriggled beneath him, letting his tongue move lower to lick between her folds before thrusting it inside of her, breathing in heavily through his nose that was pressed up against her.

She wriggled her hips desperately at once trying to get closer and further away from the unfamiliar wet sensation of his tongue and mouth on her most sensitive parts. Her head rolled uselessly as she grasped tighter at his hair, feeling the pleasure coiling through her, the way his heavy breaths tickled at her clit, while his tongue worked inside of her rhythmically.

He brought a hand down from her hips, letting one long finger join his tongue, gently easing her open, the tightness and scent all combining into an intoxication that stole his breath, leaving him panting in shallow gasps. He moved both his hands now to grasp her by the thighs, pushing her legs up, and spreading them open further, ready for one last desperate assault with his tongue before he pulled his face away.

His eyes dark with lust met hers, equally as darkened and at the slight nod, and small smile, he moved. Ridding himself of his boxers, he used his magic to float a condom from his bedside cabinet and wasted no time in rolling it down his heated length.

As his erection breached her, she clenched her eyes closed tightly, riding through the pain, it was nothing like how his fingers and tongue had felt, this felt massive, as if trying to tear her in two, and then Merlin stopped moving, the pain still lingering but she prised her eyes open to look at him.

He was looking at her with concern, holding himself back, letting her get used to the pain and unfamiliar pressure, the feeling of something so big inside of her, she was thankful for it but the pain had been ebbing and now she just needed to feel him, needed movement. Her hips pushed up and Merlin let out a groan as he slipped in a little deeper.

It seemed he was no longer capable of holding back, as he drew himself out, slowly, only to push back in again immediately.

He set a slow pace but kept his thrusts quite hard, until eventually he was pounding into her furiously, chasing his orgasm that was creeping closer with every sharp exhale, every breathy moan and sigh, at the feel of her nails scrabbling at his back, coiling in his drawn up balls, he would not last much longer now...

Morgana couldn't help but cry out as the pleasure that had been building finally burst through her, her whole body twitching with the force of it, her inner muscles clamping down hard on the intrusion buried within, until it was almost painful, feeling a deep ache spreading from the core of her and she was a little relieved when Merlin's hips finally stuttered to a standstill, registering happily her name on his lips.

“Morgana!” Merlin gasped out while still hovering above her. He moved to lie beside her and she snuggled up against him, both still slightly out of breath.

“That was...” Morgana started to say but her words faltered.

“Yeah...” Merlin responded and turned his head to look at her.

She started to giggle a little at his flustered expression and all the new feelings in her body and he soon joined in. She felt so happy and tired, but it didn’t take long before she was ready for the second round. She pulled Merlin lips to hers and they were soon on it again, this time it was her turn to take the lead.

They stayed in bed all morning and didn’t leave the chamber until lunch time. Morgana had never felt as good as she did that day, despite how sore she was from their activities, she was only too happy when Merlin had offered to kiss it better for her. Merlin had been fantastic and she couldn’t believe she had waited a whole month before doing it.


End file.
